space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode17
It's like having a pocket Oracle We picked up this session with more delving into the treasure trove of ancient knowledge in the recovered 'Not-Petree' Computer Core. We discovered a ton of stuff. So much that here's a bullet point list for easy review/editing since we'll all remember different tidbits: *Star of Progenitor **A 'soul-powered' self-propelled mini-sun about the size of a medicine ball **The Gineers powered it with 'retired' souls who voluntarily gave themselves to it **It is ludicrously powerful and attractive to the Reavers (more on that later) **It is used to generate the Galaxy wide solar-flare, or at least it was supposed to be but something went wrong (more on that later) **It can be used to propel a single ship using some kind of dimensional folding tech that pushes/pulls off of suns but is not as fast as modern FTL **It cannot leave this dimension **It has massive 'pockets' sort of like stasis Netherspace bags that contains an entire Gineer fleet (more on that later) **It was last seen between our galaxy and the reaver proto-galaxy near the system known as 'the last lighthouse' among other names. It is about 7 years away at FTL speeds. *Last mission of the lost starship Redemption **Near the end of a Reaver invasion about 30k years ago the last desperate hope of humanity fell to a single starship called the Redemption **The mission was to lure all of the Reavers to a nearby proto-galaxy and then ignite its suns using the Star of the Progenitor. This would have killed all of the Reavers in one fell-swoop. **The Redemption was powered by the Star using it's dimensional folding tech and contained an entire Gineer fleet within it. The fleet was kept in stasis within the Star and is likely still there today. Redemption was originally docked on Inuid **The Redemption made it to the proto galaxy with the Reavers in tow, but something went wrong with the plan to 'galaxy flare' using the Star. Its unclear what went wrong. **When the Plan A failed, they resorted to Plan B which was to burn the gate network behind them and strand the Reavers in the proto-galaxy for a long time (200-30,000 years?) **The last known location of the Redemption was about halfway between galaxies in the 'lighthouse' system. Its unknown why they never made it further but given the massive amount of time that has passed its likely they were stopped before they made it back to our galaxy **They tried the 'sit on the bomb' to end the campaign ploy but it didn't work. We'll have to do better when it's our turn. *Starburst technology **Gineers worked out a way to make a local sun flare for Brightness 4 **Does not require the Star of Progenitor but maybe requires a Gineer power source *Reaver Activity **Recent Reaver activity seems to be probing us for weakness. ***If they sense we're weak we could be facing escalated attack. Maybe we should respond with decisive force to further delay them? Perhaps a big fleet attack on the Kovinus planet that was recently taken? *Prophecy stuff **Interdimensional ley line network **During times of increased significant events the universe begins to 'surge' which causes even more signifcant and climactic events. ***Usually, this happens during times of great change but seems tied to Reaver invasions as well. ***Oz's theory was that large-scale soul harvesting is universally significant to the great 'balance of souls' which seemed to be backed up by some anecdotal evidence which pointed to a researcher named Zargax who started a 'paper' on the topic before he became a Reaver and failed to published it **We are in one of those times of surging events right now which means we're headed for some seriously cataclysmic shit After mining the Core we slept, spent another block powering up, and then left for the Necrite nest where the other Core was detected. Note: we had two project blocks and two sleep blocks for those following along at home. The nest was near the edge of the 'Not-Petree' crater where the top of the spire had fallen and embedded itself underground. We scouted out the nest a bit and dermined the following things: *only about 30 necrites in the nest *made of slick cybernetics so likely more powerful than those we saw before *never expanded for some reason *scouts call workers which are much tougher *they use some kind of PR goo to block their entrances. If you push through far enough you get through to rest of nest which is not gooed *attempts to communicate failed but we determined how they were communicating (combo of radio/verbal/somatic) We took an extra block to build some killer nanites to help with the goo and then descended into the nest. Inside, we encountered a warrior and scout. The warrior succumbed to sustained kiwi-action but the scout got away to warn the rest of the hive. We called it when we got to an egg-chamber. It looked like the eggs will likely pop when we get close with some kind of facehugger/erosion action. We need to move fast before we end up fighting the entire hive. 1 Combat 22 Genaric Karlid 11 Genaric . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk